


Чаепитие

by notallanpoe



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, 杀破狼 | Sha Po Lang - priest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: Сколько ещё осталось до окончания чаепития? Четыре минуты и целая вечность.
Relationships: Chang Geng/Gu Yun
Kudos: 2





	Чаепитие

В маленьком домишке этого сумасшедшего шляпника вечный холод и тишина. Стены пропитаны сладостным запахом пирожных с клубникой и взбитыми сливками, пол покрыт промёрзшей до состояния северного льда плиткой. А окна, скрываясь за однотонными скучными занавесками, словно сеткой узоров мороза покрыты. Тоже холодом отдают. До дрожи. И о присутствии здесь живых людей, вернее одного обезумевшего человека с шляпой вместо головы, говорит лишь длинный стол, на скатерти которого выложена гора всяческих блюд. И всё сладости. Пироги, печенье, тортики, сырники, пряники в форме весёлых человечков, вафли. И чай. С сахаром.

На самом дальнем местечке хозяин своего небольшого праздника восседает с пустой фарфоровой чашкой, что безумно дрожит в его руках. Он ждёт, когда наконец секундная стрелка на массивных часах в противоположном углу помещения сдвинется с мёртвого места. Но дождётся ли когда-то?

Время всё время обходит его стороной, оставляя давиться воздухом за час до чаепития. Гу Юнь ждёт, наверное, уже больше ста веков, молчаливо и отчаянно теребя серебряную чайную ложку изящными пальцами. Она вскоре падает со звоном. А потом тишина. Мрачная тишина ведь его единственная подруга отныне. Даже дыхание в её компании становится мёртвым, как и биение сердца. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Но... почему-то спустя двенадцатую ложку, упавшую на пол, всё становится иначе. За дверью его обиталища слышатся торопливые шаги. Одновременно короткие и размашистые, медлящие и быстрые. Словно кто-то кому-то преграждает путь и не позволяет идти дальше. Забавная интрига. Гу Юнь торжественно вдыхает, когда шум из вне становится громче.

В праздный зал в тот же час врывается молодой юноша, которого за обе руки держат Чеширский Кот и Белый Кролик, беспомощно свисая на его предплечьях. Парень вполне привлекателен. Одет полностью в белое. Длинная рубашка с пышными рукавами красиво смотрится на его крепком теле, умело округляя острые углы подростковой фигуры. Вещица на поясе не слишком туго перетянута кожаным ремнём, а брюки и сапоги ниже выглядят слегка запыленными. Преодолел, наверное, немалый путь. И волосы его, каштановые, средней длины, выбиваются из высокого хвоста, раздражающе ниспадая на молодое лицо, заползая в уголки горящих глаз, которые мечутся в разные стороны. Он изучает каждый миллиметр парадного помещения с высоким потолком и красивой хрустальной люстрой. И, поёжившись, делает шаг назад.

Мужчина с красивым моноклем, восседающим на его переносице, и пышной шляпой на голове издаёт радостный вскрик, как только дверь его скромного поместья отворяется. Его любимые старинные часы, украшенные мелкой резьбой, в это самое время весело оповещают о нужном времени. Стрелка делает шаг вперёд и маятник, качнувшись, плавно перебирается с лева на право. Эхом раздаётся низкий звон.

Гу Юнь и не замечает сразу гостя, столь смело ступившего на его порог. Лишь когда возится с чайником, краем глаза цепляет незнакомую высокую фигуру на пороге и мгновенно меняет маршрут, план действий да многое прочее, мысленно уже выстраивая новые стратегии, не теряя и полсекунды, что для него на вес золота. Абсурд, но так оно есть.

— Сколько веков, сколько тысячелетий у нас не было гостей! — хлопает в ладоши тот, мгновенно просияв и отправив чайник в небытие, и пронзает взором карих глаз Кота и Кролика, повисших, будто мокрые тряпки, на руках юного господина, которые не осмеливаются более так крепко хвататься за него, медленно сползая да ускользая. — Что же вы держите его так неумело? Смотрите как надо!

И смело берёт того под руку. Тащит за собой с величием неизвестного никому короля, что овладел новой бесценной драгоценностью, и упрямо усаживает за стол. Не останавливается всё, не унимается. Его праздник только начался и конец далеко.

— Я не гость, — твёрдо отвечает юнец, сложив руки на своих коленях да внимательно смотря, как в чужих глазах горит солнечным светом энтузиазм. Его длинные прямые волосы красиво спадают вниз, словно литый шёлк, касаясь кончиками поясницы. Ресницы порхают. Руки и ноги грациозно танцуют что-то под вымышленные мелодии. Сумасшедшая красота.

— Кто же тогда? Назови своё имя, и будем знакомы, — улыбается ему ласково шляпник, продолжая суетиться вокруг да около. Подсовывает ему чашку чая и блюдце с аккуратным куском сливового пирога. Ложку и вилку подаёт следом. И чужие глаза замечают насколько причудливы серого цвета рукава: до изгиба локтя — обычные, прямые, но дальше — расходятся средней ширины складками до запястья, из-за чего манжеты рубашки едва заметны. Выглаженный воротник выглядывает наружу своими острыми уголками, соединёнными тонкой цепочкой, красиво подчёркивая прелестную шею, на которой то и дело вертится голова. В шляпе, украшенной перьями фазана и устаревшими шестерёнками, видимо, из тех старых часов в углу. Но выглядит красиво. Как и всё остальное.

— Чан Гэн, — отвечает сразу юноша, словно завороженный, и медленно моргает, удивляясь самому себе. Мужчина всё ещё рядом с ним. Подсовывает сахар. И взгляд невольно опускается на его талию. Пуговицы на пиджаке выстраиваются в два ряда, смыкая ткань вокруг. А сам пиджак спереди довольно короткий — длиной чёрного ремня касается, который в свою очередь где-то на уровне пупка удерживал обтягивающие брюки. Сзади же изысканностью красуется пышный шлейф, сшитый далеко не из одного слоя широких складок, подобных таким же, как на рукавах. Длинные сапоги на невысоком каблуке умело заканчивают композицию. И хочется громко сглотнуть, когда сей барин разворачивается и плывёт вдоль стола, собираясь занять любимое место. Пусть уже сядет на свой трон, успокоится — раздражает этой притягательной непревзойдённостью.

— Прелестное дитя — прелестное имя! Чувствуй себя как дома, — бросает в догонку шляпник, и очертания его фигуры становятся всё более отдалёнными, а голос подобен лесному эху. Как во сне...

— Какими судьбами в наших краях? — спустя невиданное количество пустой болтовни, что чудным образом пробегает сквозь уши, спрашивает вполне серьёзным тоном с той же доброй улыбкой Гу Юнь и делает небольшой глоток чая, удерживая чашку обеими руками.

— Не знаю, — с горечью отвечает Чан Гэн и смотрит на свои руки, которые начинают невольно дрожать. О, нет, почему же именно сейчас? Почему теперь в груди больно давит? Сердце бешено колотится, врезаясь в ребра сильнее с каждым новым ударом. Лёгкие сжимает, вытряхивая из них весь воздух. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. И мысли путаются в голове, своим потоком сбивая с ног, заставляя колени онеметь. 

Ужасно страшно. Помогите...

— Ты потерялся? Ты... — со скоростью света перебирает нелепые варианты Гу Юнь, но обрывается на самом начале: боль в чужих глазах вспышкой молнии передаётся ему, касаясь кожи иголками. В ушах словно атомная бомба взрывается, и он бежит к той юношеской фигуре, которая вот-вот упадёт с грохотом в беспамятстве. Спотыкается, видит происходящее, как в замедленной съёмке, и волнуется. Тревога за пагубный исход подобного инцидента съедает его изнутри, порождая панику. А всё же так хорошо начиналось, что же пошло не так...

Шляпник успевает поймать голову мальчишки, спасти её от удара об холодную каменную поверхность пола и теперь растерянно смотрит на его белоснежное лицо. Видит отражение страданий на одних только напряжённых веках и падает в пропасть, теряя собственные чувства. Чем же ещё помочь. Впервые в гостях у него хрупкие обычные люди, привыкшие к нормальному течению времени, а не беспрерывному пребыванию в плену неподвижного обрывка, где прошедшее можно считать лишь по крупинках сахара, рассыпавшегося под ногами. Люди, что играют с секундной стрелкой в догонялки, странные и сложные. Чем им помочь и как починить. Они же не застывшие в неизвестности часы. И временем пользоваться правильно не умеют, и без него, как поломанные куклы. Вот же... Он может лишь уложить парня на свои колени и плавно массировать его виски кончиками пальцев. Уверенными круговыми движениями. По часовой стрелке. Будто настраивая шестерёнки механизма в безнадёжной попытке снова услышать знакомый до боли скрежет жизни.

— Какой же я жалкий, какой глупый. Себе одному помочь не могу, почему же надеюсь спасти этого человека? Он и не отблагодарит, наверное, люди же такие, зачем ему... — причитает Гу Юнь, беспомощно подсовывая под шею тому свою шляпу для большего удобства. И не знает что делать. Лишь надеется. Что Чан Гэн не закончит, как он сам. За пределами времени. Больной, одинокий, проклятый, обречённый. Умирающий каждую секунду настоящего да ожидающий своей кончины в прошлом. Которого нет. Как и его самого, наверное. Именно поэтому все его старания бесполезны. Но человеческое дыхание ещё не утихло, сердце упрямо бьётся и веки дёргаются... а вот и глаза открываются следом.

— Спасибо, — тихо мычит Чан Гэн, опамятавшись, и сквозь поток собственного безумства, запечатанного проклятием на костях, и дикой головной боли пытается вырваться из чужой хватки, приподнимаясь на локтях. Ни к чему ему заботить других своими проблемами. 

Он уже и без того дров наломал: проснулся в бреду среди стеблей травы, выше него ростом. Рядом со странной гусеницей, дымящей на огромном грибе, что обыкновенного городского паренька из реального мира нарекла принцем, объяснив куда его высочество занесло да почему. И он решил просто бежать. И бежал на край света, пока не попал в лапы причудливого кота с устрашающей улыбкой и огромными глазами, словно мышь. Узнал о каком-то шляпнике. Единственном адекватном среди безумцев в этой стране чудес. 

И вот он уже здесь. В руках того самого.

— Что? Куда? Нет-нет-нет, не двигайся, нельзя! Я сейчас, я...

— До сих пор не сказал своего имени, — замечает Чан Гэн, изучая черты чужого лица в подобной близости. Родинка под глазом, на мочке уха. Сумасшедшая красота, опять-таки.

— А я его и не помню... — распахнув глаза, выдаёт Гу Юнь и усердно думает, что же ответить. Он может забыть, что угодно, даже о течении злосчастного времени за его спиной, но имя... Действительно с ума сошёл, гипнотизируя неотрывным взглядом часы. А он ведь тоже человек. — Шэнь Шилю? Гу Цзыси? Гу Юнь? Меня по-всякому зовут... если вообще зовут.

— Шилю... Цзыси... — шёпотом повторяет Чан Гэн, выделяя каждый слог, и приподнимает уголки губ. Набор букв, а так успокаивает сбитое с толку сознание, согревая в необъятной холодрыге отвергнутого всеми мирами островка, плывущего в ледяном океане существования.  
Звучит особенно, словно остатки надежды складываются воедино в одном имени, так близко к сердцу... — Мне нравится.

— Хорошо, что нравится, хорошо, — усмехается следом Гу Юнь и поглаживает того по щеке, пытаясь безмолвно разузнать: больно или нет? Или да? Или ответа не будет никакого? Лишь догадки? Хоть бы намёк в чужом взгляде уловить. Он ведь терпеть не может человеческие страдание, когда внутренности выворачивает, а сосуды пылают кипящей кровью. Несносная пытка.

— Сколько ещё времени осталось до окончания чаепития? — со вздохом интересуется Чан Гэн и прикрывает веки, растворяясь под напором чужих ласк, как крупица сахара в горячем чае. Кончики пальцев шляпника холодные и их хочется согреть своим дыханием, нежно прижимая костяшки к губам. Ладони же открытые и тёплые. В них хочется положить всего себя. Отдаться навсегда. Тому, кто понимает его боль. Тому, кто готов поверить всем его словам. Тому, кто такой до чёртиков родной. Такое чувство, что лишь его Чан Гэн всю жизнь искал, а не жалкий отрезок несуществующего времени. 

И вот. Они вместе. Здесь и сейчас.

— Сколько? — Гу Юнь резко поднимает взгляд и пытается рассмотреть цифры, на которые указывает стрелка. Такое волнение ему противопоказано. Тоже сейчас ляжет без сил. Но ещё держится. И даже радуется. Стрелка застряла, оставляя про запас четыре минуты и ещё... — Целая вечность.


End file.
